Four of a Kind
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: Ever wondered how Haruhi was able to deal with the Hitachiin twins so easily? Well, maybe it was because she a set to practice with.
1. Meet the twins

Four of a Kind

_Ever wondered how Haruhi was able to deal with the Hitachiin twins so easily?_

_Well, maybe it was because she a set to practice with._

Fujioka Haruhi was walking up the stairs to her apartment when a set of identical voices called out to her. With out stopping to think that the voices where feminine Haruhi spun around and started her defense as though it where rehearsed,

"No…no…no…no…no…no! Kyoya gave me the day off! I am host club free for the weekend, so don't even go… you're not Hikaru and Kaoru."

Haruhi found herself looking at a set of brown haired twins in pants, knit tops (black and really dark Purple), and sneakers.

"Kyoya?" the one in black asked.

"Host club?" the other fallowed.

"Hikaru **AND** Kaoru?"

"Haruhi sweetheart,

"What are they teaching you at that school?" They both said in perfect unison.

"Rumi? Momi?" Haruhi said shock and confusion written on her face.

"What?" Rumi, black tank, asked.

"You where expecting Johnny Depp?"

"Or perhaps Lindsey Lohan?"

"Ha ha, aren't we funny." Haruhi said, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Sweetheart,"

"We live here."

"What? No way, I never see you guys anymore, I thought you moved."

Both girls gave her 'and that's our fault how?' looks, and Rumi said,

"You're the one that's never here."

"Touché. Wanna come up?"

"Please and thank you."

Haruhi and Rumi and Momi Jonouchi had always been the best of friends they had lived in the same apartment building their entire lives; and right next door to each other to top it off. They had always been there to have each others back and be there to help them pick up the pieces when their lives seemed to crumble out from under them. That was until Haruhi went off to Ouran and the twins went to Tokyo High. Since then they never stopped thinking of the others as a second family of just them but never really found the time to hang out like they used to since Haruhi had the host club, Momi had track and field, and Rumi had taken up karate as a suggestion by their counselor to help her relive some of the pint up anger and stress and stay out of trouble (Essentially it was karate or expulsion). As the almost reunited family finished their way up the stairs the earlier mentioned Hitachiin twins slid off the concrete post of the guardrail.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said

"We missed you at the club, but we didn't relies you where doing off site hosting." Kaoru said looking over his friend's shoulder at the second set of twins, "Who're your friends."

"Y-your replacing us." Hikaru said putting a hand to his face in mock hurt.

"Umm… I've known them since we where, like what four, five maybe?"

"Three." Momi said leaning on her twin.

"Right. We can go with that."

"Any way," Rumi said extending a hand toward the closer Hitachiin, Kaoru, "I'm Rumi Jonouchi, and this is my sister…"

"Momi." she said also extending her hand.

"Hikaru,"

"and Kaoru Hitachiin." they said shaking back

"Hitachiin…"

"Any relation to the designer?"

"Our mother."

"Ahh…. I see." Rumi said

"Said the blind woman."

"Hush you."

"Make me."

"You can sleep in the chair tonight."

"Nu-uh, I slept in it all last week it's your turn."

"You forget mom's not home this week, respect your elders."

"Three minutes."

"Heh, enough time for the clock to hit midnight. Your birthdays still the day after mine."

"Enough!" Haruhi said, "Honestly, you two fight like an old married couple."

"Uh!!"

"I'm insulted."

"You know Kaoru, suddenly, I'm not so bored any more" Hikaru said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Me nether Hikaru," the other twin said as he watched the three girls bicker between each other then erupt into laughter.

"I missed you guys." Haruhi said through the giggles.

"Sweetheart we've been right next door." Momi said

"We have always been right next door."

"Ok as thrilling as this conversation is, can we please move it inside?" Haruhi asked, "I'm freezing."

"Honey, I keep telling you, move to somewhere where it's warm all year round." Rumi said opening the door to their apartment,

"You never did do well with the cold." Momi said before turning to the Hitachiin's "Umm is there a reason you're just standing there? C'mon in, we don't bight. Well I don't, Rumi sometimes…"

"What lies are you telling them about me?" Rumi said wrapping her arms around her sisters shoulders.

"No lies," Momi said moving aside so that Hikaru and Kaoru could come in, "Remember you bit Trace last year?"

"Nu-uh, that was two years ago, and besides he started it."

"Trace wasn't here two years ago, that was Suzume."

"You bit Suzume?" Haruhi asked from the kitchen.

"No!!"

"No, you just used her as a bed."

"Hush you."

"Wait a minute, who's Trace?"

"Oh you're gonna love this, Haru-chan," Momi said with a fake sniff, "Our little Rumi's growing up so fast, she's …"

"Shut up you." Rumi said kicking Momi from behind, "He was my boy friend for a little wile."

"Boy friend?" Haruhi asked looking at Rumi in shock, "You, a boy friend."

"More like boy toy." Momi said.

"I said hush you!"

"OUCH!!! Momma, Rumi hit me!" Momi said standing behind Haruhi.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said looking confused, "When did we deside I was mom?"

"I thought that was Kyoya." Hikaru said.

"Me too." Kaoru and Haruhi said.

"Yes well, we don't know him so…"

"He's your mom, but you're our mom."

"Joy."

"Aww... we love you too."

* * *

My Dearest Readers 

This was a story I've had in the works for a wile but I have one story I need to finish up and one multi-chapter story I'm currently working on; this is basically the polar opposite of my other one so I'm doing them both together that way if I need a break from one I can write on the other. Also I have been given the wonders gift of watching the little children so if I can't update as often as you or I like I ask your forgiveness and tolerance. Thank you for your time and please continue reading my stories.

Sincerely yours,

Star-Filled-Night


	2. God help the school

Four of a Kind

_Ever wondered how Haruhi was able to deal with the Hitachiin twins so easily? _

_Well, maybe it was because she a set to practice with._

(Note: Translations are given at the end of the chapter. Thankyou)

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru where walking up towards the pristine Ouran Academy monday morning, when something solid hit Hikaru in the back. Said thing was Jonouchi Rumi,

"Hi guys, mind helping a couple of girls out?"

"Pretty please." Momi said wrapping her arms around Kaoru's left.

"Heehee, sure, why not?"

"What do you need? Umm… Rumi can you get down? You're heavy."

"UH! I am not!"

"Hmm. Hmm." Momi was trying with out success to hide her laughing.

"Oh shut it you."

"Any way, where are we going?" Kaoru asked, as amusing as yesterday's fight was people here would probably just see it as a disturbance and have the Jonouchi twins shipped off campus. 

"Oh! Right." Rumi said letting go of Hikaru

"We need help finding our class room." Momi said pulling a piece of paper from her news boy bag.

"I thought you guys went to Tokyo High." Hikaru said

"Used to," Rumi said.

"We got sports scholarships. They sent us here." Momi said.

"Don't ask; it confused us too."

"Eh… Oh bien, where are we going?" Hikaru asked look over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Looks like home room." Kaoru said. Then both twins (Hitachiin) bowed, "My ladies, your escorts await."

"Ok, you guys have officially hit a seven…" "Six." "Ok fine six on the crazy scale." Rumi said.

"Tout à fait au contraire mon cher, I promise you we are quite normal." Hikaru said smirking as he extended his arm to Rumi.

"Suis j'ai supposé pour croire cela?" Rumi asked

"Vous pouvez croire que vous voulez." Hikaru said again smirking, "Vous parlez le français?"

"Très bien alors," Rumi said returning his smirk, "Mais bien sûr."

"Umm… are you fallowing any of this?" Momi asked.

"I have the basic idea." Kaoru said.

"It's gone completely over my head. She took French and I took chorus." she said shaking her head.

"So you sing?"

"Decently. I'm not really that good, I can hold a tune but all that got me was back up."

"Let me hear."

"What?"

"Sing for me."

"No way."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Alright, but I will get you to sing one of these days."

"Keep dreaming buddy."

The conversation when like this for most of there trek. That was until Momi noticed several groups of girls glaring at her and her sister. She tried to ignore them and continue her conversation with Kaoru when one of them purposely walked in between her and Kaoru and slammed her into a wall. And that was all it took to set Rumi off, she had also noticed the girls glaring at them and had been sending them 'try anything and you will get hurt' glares in return. So the girls decided that it would e safer to leave her alone, then they made a very big mistake, instead of going after Rumi they went for Momi. The one thing people learned at Tokyo High was that no mater how desperate you where you never touched Momi, because then that would open up the flood gate and Rumi would be down your throat before you had time to think about what you had done. Now it wasn't like 'oops' you bump into her in the hall, no you had to really go out of your way to try and hurt her, and then you might as well have signed your own death notice. This girl found that out very quickly. She found herself face down on the floor with a bloody nose from where she hit the ground hard, with, of course, Rumi looming over her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She said, her words cut like a sugar coated knive. She sounded sweet; but the girl got the picture that if they touched either one of the twins again, their parents would be planning funerals. She then bent to help her sister up,

"Alright, Imouto-chan?"

"H-hai." Momi said taking her sisters hand, "I'm fine Aneue-chan."

"Good, it would be a shame to start a fight right after we got here, though I don't think they can do much."

"High society girls, Medelijden, alle die zij echt doen kunnen zijn zit daar en kijk mooi."

"Ik weet, zou vijf seconden in ons huis gebied niet duren."

"Vertel mij daarvan"

"Huh?" both Hitachiins had severely confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, that's right," Rumi said

"You don't know." Momi said. They both shrugged,

"Wij spreken Nederlands. We speak Dutch."

- - - - - - - -

The doors to music room three opened to reveal a mid-evil times court.

"Welcome!" the hosts chorus.

"I think we made a wrong turn." Momi said.

"Me too. Let's go."

As they went to leave Tamaki launched into his 'keep the customer' routine, basically the came thing he gave Haruhi when she first showed up but with out the whole 'are you gay' thing. After which Rumi turned to her sister,

"Denkt u dat hij natuurlijk dit domme is of probeert hij dom te handelen?"

"Uw gis is even goed als van mij." Momi said with a shrug.

"Oh….." Tamaki said, "Their foreigners."

Two knights where trying to hide their laughter wile a surf looked up at the girls and said,

"Hei u twee toneelstukken mooi of ik zal uw moeder vertellen"

"HARUHI!!!!" Both girls shrieked when they realized that their insults had been under stood.

"Wat? U waar enige anders verwacht? India Menzel, perhaps."

"You're not funny." Momi said.

"And that's been copy righted." Rumi said crossing her arms.

"Their not foreigners?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"We just like Dutch."

"And H-haruhi, you know then?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"And so do Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb over there." Rumi said, "The one's doing the really bad job at hiding their laughter, hey guys."

"Hi." Hikaru managed to choke out.

"How ya doing?" Kaoru managed just as strained.

**

* * *

**

Oh bien – Oh well

Tout à fait au contraire mon cher – Quite to the contrary my dear

Suis j'ai supposé pour croire cela – Am I supposed to believe that

Vous pouvez croire que vous voulez. – You may believe what you want

Vous parlez le français – You speak French

Très bien alors – Very well then

Mais bien sûr – But of course

Medelijden, alle die zij echt doen kunnen zijn zit daar en kijk mooi.- pity, all they really can do is sit there and look pretty.

Ik weet, zou vijf seconden in ons huis gebied niet duren. – I know, they wouldn't last five minutes on our home turf.

Vertel mij daarvan – Tell me about it.

Denkt u dat hij natuurlijk dit domme is of probeert hij dom te handelen? – Do you think he's naturally this stupid or is he trying to act dumb?

Uw gis is even goed als van mij – Your guess is as good as mine

Hei u twee toneelstukken mooi of ik zal uw moeder vertellen – Hey you two play nice, or I'll tell your mom.

Wat? U waar enige anders verwacht? – What? You where expecting some one else?

Imouto** – **little sister

Aneue – older sister

* * *

My Dearest Readers' 

I think I got all the spelling mistakes and other things, please let me know if you find anything else wrong. Thank you

Sincerly Yours,

Star-Filled-Night


End file.
